I'm the man of your dreams!
by lilacfairy88
Summary: A newly recovered amnesia patient who became a new addition in ninja academy. But there is one thing he doesn’t remember… His past love life! What if he falls for Team 7’s only girl member? What will her teammates do about it?[SasuSaku]


**_I'm the man of your dreams!_**

**A newly recovered amnesia patient who became a new addition in ninja academy. But there is one thing he doesn't remember… His past love life! What if he falls for Team 7's only girl member? What will her teammates do about it?**

**Mainly: SasuXSakuXOC**

**A little: NaruXHinata, InoXShika, NejiXTen

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: My sweet cherry pie honeybunch**

"Are you sure he's fully recovered already?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. We assure you that he is fully recovered." A doctor asked Tsunade's question.

"Is he ready to leave the hospital?"

"Yes, I think so. But I also think you should ask him personally to be sure."

"Of course I will! So where is your patient?"

"Follow me, I'll lead you to his room."

They walked through the hospital's corridors and enter one of the rooms.

"Tamori, meet Hokage-sama. Her name is Tsunade and she will be the one who will take care of your needs while you are staying here in Konoha." The doctor introduced Tsunade to his patient.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to leave the hospital today Tamori?"

"I think so. I feel alright now."

"Good. You will be leaving at exactly 7 o'clock in the morning and you will meet me at my office."

"Okay, I will be there."

* * *

At Team seven's meeting place…

_My dear beloved students,_

_If you're already annoyed in waiting for me and you are expecting me to arrive there, well don't expect it because I'm NOT going to arrive. You may be curious why, but I assure you that I'm not sick because I'm very healthy and definitely, I'm not dead which I think is 'unfortunate' for you three. I want you to go to your former classrooms because we'll be meeting there together with the other teams. And AGAIN, If you're curious why. Well, that's none of my business anymore._

_Your good-looking sensei, _

_Hatake Kakashi _

"What? We are meeting in our classroom?" asked a blonde haired boy named, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yeah, I… think so. It is said in Kakashi-sensei's letter that we should go to our former classroom instead of here." Answered a pink haired girl.

"But Sakura, why do we need to meet there? Don't tell me we're going to have some stupid lessons than going on a mission?" Naruto protested.

"NARUTO! I don't know why! It just said here in the letter that we should go and meet in our classroom together with the other teams! That's it!" answered Sakura.

"Sasuke, what do you think is this all about?" Sakura asked the 'infamous' Uchiha prodigy.

"All I can say is how dare he call his self 'good looking'. Pathetic."

"Ice berg is right Sakura! How dare that 'Mask Man' call his self GoOD LoOKiNg!"

"And how dare you call me 'Ice berg'? Baka." Interrupted an' annoyed' Sasuke.

"Don't call me 'Baka' you Sasuke-Ice berg-Bastard!" answered an angry Naruto.

"Bakeru."

"Why you-" Naruto is ready to jump on Sasuke when suddenly…

"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID CONVERSATION YOU TWO!"

The two guys looked where the bloodyvoice came from and they saw a pissed Haruno Sakura staring at them as if she is ready to straggle them to death.

"AAARGGHH! This is so pathetic and so… so…

"So what?" the two boys asked their pink haired teammate.

"SO STUPID! You know what? We three are starting to act like Kakashi!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with confused looks.

Then Sakura showed them her watch… "We're late."

The the three left to go to their classroom, realizing that they DID act like their 'good-looking sensei', HATAKE KAKASHI.

* * *

In the classroom…

"Hey Shikamaru! Can you please help me find my brush? I need to brush ma beautiful hair ya know!" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is so troublesome." As usual, said by Nara Shikamaru.

While Shikamaru is busy finding Ino's brush and while Ino is busy staring at Shikamaru, the other 'people in the house' or may I say, 'classroom' like Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and the others, are busy talking to a new guy in class.

"So how did you get in Konoha?"

"What makes you stay here?"

"Do you have a family?"

'blah'

'blah'

'blah'

'blah'

'blah'

So many questions, so many answers. He is so confused already when suddenly, the door opened and three people came in.

"Hi Sasuke baby!" shouted Ino but Sasuke just ignored her, as always.

The three of them are ready to go to their seats when a man blocked their way.

"Hey! What are you think you're doing!" asked Naruto.

But the man just ignored him. Yes, he is the same guy Tenten, Neji, etc, etc, are talking with earlier so they were all surprised of his act. This guy is blocking Team seven's way and he is STARING at a certain person named HARUNO SAKURA.

"What are you staring at?" asked Sakura but he just continued to stare at her. This made Sakura a bit annoyed and come to think of it, even our Uchiha Sasuke is annoyed by the staring session! (Something's fishy…)

Silence…. Staring…

Silence…

Silence…

And…

Then…

He…

FINALLY…

Speak…

"Hi! My name is Tamori!" he introduced his self while staring at Sakura.

He continued… "You know what? You're the most beautiful lady I ever laid my eyes on. Your eyes, your hair, your… your body! It has the power to make a man drool!"

This made Sakura MORE annoyed than ever, but he just continued.

"You're so perfect! You're like a cherry blossom from a tree! I promise when you fall I'll catch you and hold you in my arms!"

"Veins popping in Naruto and Sakura's head…

"I promise I will make you happy. I will not hurt you nor make you cry."

Veins popping…

"What's wrong?" Then he looked at Sasuke. "Oh is he your boyfriend?" This made Sasuke's eyes SOOOO WIDE!

"Ha! If he is your boyfriend then forget about him. He's ugly after all! He doesn't deserve a beautiful flower like you my dear! And by just looking at him, I know he sucks…" This made some of the people in the room shocked and the others laugh! But for Sakura… It made more veins pop in her head.

"I'm the perfect man for you… My sweet cherry pie honeybunch."

When Sakura heard this, it made her feel she is ready to kill but Tamori held her hands and said…

"I'm the man of your dreams."

Inner Sakura: _Man of your dreams? **MAN OF MY DREAMS? YOOUUU SUCK SUCKER!"**_

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

And that's how they first met. D

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? (I'm really really sorry iF yoU think my grammar sux..) **

**ReViewS pLeaZe! D**


End file.
